Kacamata
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Fic yang menceritakan singkat tentang permasalahan mata Jiemma, kekesalan Mystogan, dan keikutsertaan Minerva /ONESHOT/


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO 'TROLL' MASHIMA XD**

**RATE : K-T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, DON'T LIKE PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Kacamata-**

Di kota Magnolia, hiduplah seorang kakek-kakek tua bau tanah yang umurnya tinggal menghitung jari eh maksud saya hari. Pada suatu hari, sang kakek yang telah author pilih yaitu Jiemma untuk memerankannya sedang gundah gulana. Karena apa?

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa sih gue yang hampir mati kok mukanya gak kunjung ganteng-ganteng juga sekelas Brad Pitt atau Daniel Radcliffe misalnya?"

Author : Salah teks woy! Dan mau sampai kapanpun wajah loe tetap mirip jin ifrit dodol!

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa sih gue hari ini gak bisa baca koran ini?" Gerutu si kakek sangar (Jiemma) sambil membolak-balikan koran berjudul Ampas *Kompas* dengan headline 'Mengerikan! Jose Sang Orgil Nyalon Sebagai Walikota Magnolia'.

"MINERVAAA!"

Dengan sekali teriakan yang menggelegar bak Acnologia lagi ngeden, yang dipanggil pun akhirnya datang.

"Nggih romo" Minerva menunduk seraya sungkem ke kakinya Jiemma walau nostrilnya terpaksa harus menahan bau laknat yang bersumber dari telapak kaki serta jari-jari kaki milik bapaknya itu.

"Min, bapak gak bisa baca nih. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Jiemma panik.

Minerva cemberut sampai-sampai mukanya mirip beruk betina. "Min-Min, emangnya nama gue Sarimin si topeng monyet itu pak? Ganti!"

"Oke lah kalau begitu. Nerva, loe bisa ngasih solusinya gak?"

"Bisa pak. Kita berdua ke toko kacamata aja yuk" Saran Sarimin eh Minerva ralat.

"Buset! Loe bisa tau secepat itu sumber permasalahannya?" Jiemma terkejut.

Cewek berwajah khas chinese kecemplung got itu manggut-manggut. "Ya iya lah. Wong gue aja barusan dikasih wangsit sama authornya"

Author kepleset sampai gulung-gulung.

"Wokeh, berangkaattt!" Seru Jiemma penuh semangat dan kemudian berjalan menuju Vespa bututnya yang gak ada persnelingnya (?) plus suaranya mirip lengkingan singa pengin kawin.

BROTOTOTOTOT WERWERWERWEEERRR... *Jiemma berangkat menggunakan vespa bobroknya bersama Minerva*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesampainya di toko kacamata 'EDOLAS OPTIC' yang ada di pusat kota, Jiemma bergegas masuk terburu-buru tanpa menurunkan setandar vespanya sampai bikin vespa butut itu roboh ke samping dan apesnya kegiles tronton. *malang nian*

"Selamat datang" Sapa sang pemilik toko, Mystogan. Penampilannya seperti penyamun karena memakai kostum super ribet dan gak pantas jadi penjual sama sekali.

"Bang, gue gak bisa baca nih. Kira-kira mata gue kenapa ya?" Tanya Jiemma penasaran.

"Ohh gitu. Sini coba dulu kacamata yang ada di toko saya pak. Siapa tau ada yang cocok dan bisa menjadi solusi bagi mata bapak yang bolor ups, bermasalah lebih tepatnya" Ujar Mystogan dengan agak sopan dan sedikit kurang ajar.

Jiemma berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seisi toko ditemani putrinya.

"Coba ini pak. Kacamata minus" Minerva menyodorkan sebuah kacamata minus kepada bapaknya.

"Itu minus 2. Coba aja pak" Kata Mystogan ramah.

Jiemma pun mencobanya. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia.

"Gak bisa tetap. Coba ganti lagi yang lebih besar minusnya"

Mystogan menyodorkan yang minus 4.

"Tetap gak bisa"

Mystogan menyodorkan yang minus 6.

"Gak"

Keringat cowok berpenampilan aneh itu mulai bercucuran karena lelah. Tapi dia tetap bersabar. Kepuasan pelanggan tetap di atas segalanya.

"Mungkin mata bapak plus kali" Celetuk Minerva.

Jiemma terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, mungkin juga ya. Coba bang kasih yang plus"

"Dengan senang hati" Ucap Mystogan ramah. Padahal hatinya udah rada kesal lho.

Jiemma memakai kacamata plus 2 yang disodori oleh sang penjaga toko.

"Bagaimana pak? Sudah jelas membacanya?"

Jiemma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletakan sebuah naskah yang memang difungsikan sebagai fasilitor ke atas meja.

"Coba plus 3"

Jiemma mengedikan bahu.

Urat-urat di kepala Mystogan mulai nampak.

"Coba plus 5 langsung pak"

Jiemma memakai kacamata itu. Ia fokus ke arah naskah yang dibacanya.

"Bagaimana pak? Jelas gak?" Yang ini Minerva.

Tiba-tiba saja Jiemma mantuk-mantuk.

Mystogan tersenyum lega.

Tapi kemudian Jiemma menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Maaf tadi itu gue mantuk-mantuk soalnya leher gue pegal bang"

"Bangsat!"

Setelah mencoba dari minus 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9 sampai plus 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9, ternyata tak ada satupun yang cocok bagi Jiemma. Mystogan gemes setengah mampus karena waktu dan tenaganya cuma dihabiskan untuk melayani pembeli tak tau malu itu.

"Wah-wah, yang ini kok huruf-hurufnya jadi besar ya?" Jiemma heboh sendiri.

"Itu kaca pembesar pak! Bukan kacamata!" Teriak Mystogan saking mangkelnya.

Minerva sweatdrop.

"Fufufufufu, gimana Nerva? Gue keren gak?"

"Guoblok! Itu kacamata Doflamingo dari fandom sebelah. Sampai kapanpun genderuwo tua kaya loe gak cocok jadi pemeran cosplay Shicibukai itu!" Omel sang pemilik toko sembari menghujani Jiemma dengan hujan lokal. *jigong*

Minerva mulai menjauh dari bapaknya karena malu gila.

"Kok kacamata ini terasa berat banget di sekitar daerah mata gue ya?"

Mystogan menghembuskan nafas naga. "Itu kacamata renang pak"

Minerva malah sudah keluar dari Edolas Optic dan malah asyik jajan cireng di pinggir jalan.

"Gimana pak? Masih mau lanjut memilih?" Tawar Mystogan gak niat banget.

"Gak lah. Kayaknya gak ada yang cocok nih bang sama mata gue. Sudah pakai kacamata jenis apa aja tetap gue gak bisa mbaca" Rintih Jiemma dengan muka memelas.

Melihat pelanggannya seperti itu membuat hati Mystogan sedikit melunak.

"Mungkin dulu bapak pas masih sekolah terlalu sering membaca buku dengan jarak amat dekat. Jadinya ya pas tua kaya gini" Ujar Mystogan sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Jiemma.

**"Gue aja kagak sekolah sama sekali bang"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Nyam..nyam..nyam" Minerva lagi asyik makan cireng sembari duduk di halte bus pinggir jalan.

Pandangannya sedari tadi terus menatap ke arah kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Lama kelamaan ia pun mulai mengantuk disertai bosan. Tapi belum sempat ia memejamkan mata tiba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar...

"DAASSAARRR WOONNGGG GEEEBBBLLLEEEEEKKKKK!"

Minerva sontak kejengkang dari duduknya. "Demi bapak gue yang udik banget! Ada apa yah?"

**-OWARI-**

**Maaf ya kalau cerita dengan ide serupa pernah dibaca sama readers. Soalnya ide ini juga author dapat dari internet, hehe.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
